All We Need Is Now
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP, slash, oneshot. *sequel to "Heroic Tendencies"* James & Justin set aside some time for a honeymoon. Apart from some bumps in the road, all goes well...until the foreshadowing hits. Mention if used, thx. *J5 is here!* *VERY light T*


**All We Need Is Now**

A HariPo oneshot

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by me, so please gimme a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in the **M&MWP forum. **Check out and join the forum FUN! Read, review, and enjoy! This is a SEQUEL: It follows the fourth Jamestin oneshot, "Heroic Tendencies."

For **Lovisa**, **Rose**, **Jo**, **Searlupe**, and **Tonksy**. Because all we need is more Jamestin. XD

- ^-^3

"_Please_! Just one week—one week is all I ask for!"

Garrick Ollivander heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose as he was nearly overcome by his young employee. "You could not have asked for time off at a worse time…"

But James Sirius Potter Finch-Fletchley was obstinate. "Mr. Ollivander, I've been working nonstop since I got married. My husband has had the time to plan a small honeymoon for us—and I remind you that you've even said that I've exceeded your expectations." The eldest son of Harry Potter quirked an eyebrow.

Ollivander pulled a face. "But—"

"And not to suggest that you don't need me, but you _did_ manage before hiring me. All those years…"

"Oh, all right, all right."

James' face lit up. "Thank you so very much, Mr. Ollivander!"

"Just understand that I can't pay you for this week, Mr. Potter."

James winced; money was a sore point for him, as he was saving here and there to repay his parents for some of the money for his flat, and it was an even sorer point now that he and his parents weren't talking since they'd learned of his relationship with Justin. But he loved Justin, and he'd married his love of his life. Now, he wanted that one treasured bit of time alone with him: their honeymoon. Eventually, James nodded. "…I know."

Ollivander smiled gently at him. "Then what are you waiting for, Mr. Potter? If you're not going to work, then I do not need you underfoot."

The slightly teasing words made James lighthearted, and he stuffed his sketched wand designs in his rucksack before heading out.

At his apartment, James wasn't at all surprised to find Justin waking up from a nap on his couch. "What're you doing here…?" the Muggle Studies teacher asked, his words slurred and groggy.

James left his things inside the door and went over to his love. "I have the best news. Ollivander's given me the week! Is everything set?"

His announcement woke up Justin the rest of the way, and the dark-haired wizard stared at his young love with wide eyes. "I—I can't believe you got time off… Wait a minute—he's withholding pay, isn't he?"

"Ugh, yes…"

Justin frowned. "But, you've been struggling—"

"I don't want to talk about that right now, Jus. I'd rather hear about what you've planned for the two of us." James walked around the couch and dropped down into the sofa's cushions beside him. He snuggled into Justin's chest as the older wizard spread out a pamphlet on his lap, and as Justin began to talk of their trip, James felt thankful for Justin. Even though he hadn't wanted to speak of it, the truth was that James _had_ been struggling, though it hadn't been as bad as it could have because James had allowed Justin to feed him for nearly every meal…or, rather, James had taken to cooking over at Justin's place.

"So, Hyannis, Massachusetts, United States." Justin drew his finger along the beach in one of the pictures.

"Why Hyannis?"

"I've got some second-cousins there, on my father's side. They run a bed-and-breakfast there, and it was originally owned by my uncle's wife's family. I remember going there a few times when I was young… Merlin, there's nothing like walking through the downtown area." Justin grinned widely. "Picture the charms of Godric's Hollow with some of the open space of old hamlets—it's gorgeous there."

James himself had never been anywhere but Scotland and England, so he decided to trust Justin's word. He hugged Justin's arm to him. "So…when are we leaving?"

- ^-^3

After packing and grabbing their brooms, the couple managed to make good time flying across the Atlantic to the eastern coast of the U.S. Apparently, Justin had contacted his relatives earlier and told them that he and James would be tentatively coming, and his relatives had assured him that there was a room for him whenever he wanted.

The U.S. was…more normal than James had mused. Or maybe it was Massachusetts—or was it just Hyannis itself? The place was very pleasant. The streets were clean, the shops cozy and welcoming, the sky more brilliantly blue than the somewhat gray one of London, and even the people weren't rude. Some even smiled and said hello as they passed Justin and James.

"I thought Americans were…y'know, rude brutes," James said at Justin's side.

Justin laughed. "No! I mean, some can be… But not here. You'll love Cousin Mallory and Cousin Dermot. They're brother and sister, and not a minute passes without them bickering."

James smirked. "Ah, I know that feeling. I should feel right at home, then."

As they made their way to the bed-and-breakfast, the wizards relished the change in scenery, and Justin grabbed James' hand without any worry.

But James _did_ worry. "Uh, Justin…"

"What?"

He yanked his hand away and shoved both of his hands in the pockets of his jeans, his face red. "I mean, publicly…"

Justin sighed, and James felt as though he was missing something. "You have a lot to learn, luv."

- ^-^3

"Oh my god—_Justin_? You actually came!"

Justin was enveloped in a big hug by a blonde woman with brown eyes whom, if her hair had been longer, James would've mistaken for Hannah's twin. At the check-in desk behind her, a man with crumpled light brown hair and the same brown eyes looked up, and a smile broke out on his face.

"That was awfully quick," the man said, eyebrows raised.

Justin grinned. "Ahaha…yes. Well, this was a last-minute, planned trip." He turned and grabbed James' arm, showing him off. "This is James, my husband."

Okay, forget Justin's cousins—James very nearly melted into a pile of goo at hearing Justin's sentence. Good Godric, it really was true…they were married…

While there appeared to be some initial surprise, Mallory and Dermot didn't appear fazed. In fact, Mallory pulled James into just as big a hug, and Dermot came out from behind the desk to shake his hand after hugging Justin. "I didn't know," Dermot said. "When did you…?"

"Oh, only a month ago," Justin replied. "And my parents have yet to know, so…"

Mallory winked. "Been there, done that, Justin. We won't tell. Your secret's safe with us. _Right_, Dermot?"

Her brother rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mal."

"We were hoping to visit for the week," Justin said. "Is that all right?"

"It's the end of the summer, so business is winding down. A week's fine," Dermot replied. He motioned Justin over to the desk and they chatted as Justin checked him and James in.

Mallory looked at James. "Mind if I show you around?"

James nodded, and he followed her through an open doorway.

"This is the dining room. It's a bit on the small size for a B'n'B, but it suffices." There was a table about the size of James' parents' kitchen table, and it had six seats around it. Mallory gave James an apologetic look. "We often end up bringing meals to our guests' rooms."

They continued on, and Malloy showed him the living room, the study available for anyone's use, and the upstairs, which had five rooms for visitors. "What's it like, being M—" James caught himself; he'd almost been about to ask her what being Muggle was like, because though he'd seen Justin's computer (and the bloody thing still boggled the hell out of him), Justin didn't live entirely as a Muggle. He couldn't.

"What's it like in this business?" Mallory supplied for him. "It's nice. It can be tough, especially in the winter…but we see enough business to stay afloat until the spring and summer arrive." She shrugged. "Besides, it's often quiet and unpopulated during the end of the season, so you two have come at just the right time."

James nodded. "I've only seen some things…but I really like it here already."

Mallory eyed him. "You know, you're awful young for Justin."

The wizard blushed bright red. "Ah—ah, yes, well—"

"How old are you, anyway?"

"N—nineteen…"

Mallory's eyes widened. "How long have you been with him again?"

"That's quite enough, Mallory," Justin interrupted, rescuing James from digging his own grave. He put his hands on James' shoulders and ushered him to the last door on the second floor. "We're quite exhausted from the flight over—you know, we just went back five hours, haha."

As soon as the door was closed, James collapsed on the bed. "Well, that was an exciting beginning to what's supposed to be our vacation."

"I'm sorry about that," Justin said, dropping their bags on floor; they'd taken them out of their Expandable pockets after landing, so as not to raise suspicion. He shrugged out of his light cloak. "I forgot how inquisitive Mallory can be."

"But she has a point," James said into the pillow, his voice muffled. He lifted his head up and stared at the headboard. "I'm so bloody young…"

"No, you're not." The bed sank as Justin sat beside James. "In fact, you're too old for me, considering some of the wise things you've said to me." He leaned over and rested his cheek on James' shoulder blade. "Don't buy into anyone's remarks."

"Sorry…" James frowned and rolled over, and he looked down at Justin, who was now resting his chin on James' chest. "But…Merlin. Married life, huh?"

"We were living married life for the whole year _before_ the handfasting, James," the teacher replied, inching up until he could kiss his partner.

- ^-^3

It seemed like a dream. If someone had told a younger James, the one in sixth year, that he would befriend and fall in love with his Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts, James would've told the person it was a joke. And then James would've checked to see which of his best mates—Troy Finnigan or Curtis Jordan—had set up such a prank.

But after a year of friendship and two more of love, James could entirely believe it now. Sure, it had seemed so odd—breezing through Hogwarts, landing an apprenticeship with Ollivander, and even _marrying_ Justin—but it was all real. One-hundred percent real.

And it was more real when James awoke with Justin's arms around his waist. It was a normal position in which to awake for them, but it was so much more special, now that James and Justin were bonded for life.

At that thought, James glanced at the gold band on the ring finger of his left hand. Gazing at it made his heart feel warm, and he looked down at his bare chest. Though there weren't any marks from where the spell's ribbon had pierced James and Justin from the handfasting, James still felt the spell there. He wondered if Justin did, too.

The couple got up after a while, and they had breakfast downstairs with Justin's cousins. "No one else…?" Justin asked.

"Oh, we've got other guests. Two other rooms, but one requested no breakfast and the other wanted it delivered," Mallory said, her smile bright and cheery. She and Dermot were wide awake and already dressed for another day of work. The last time James had seen someone so ready for the morning, he'd seen Grandmam Weasley and Aunt Hermione preparing for Cousin Hugo's eleventh birthday.

Dermot filled their water glasses. "So, you two have plans for the day?"

Justin smiled at James. "Oh, I've planned a whole lot of lovely nothing for the two of us."

And hearing those words was the best magic James had encountered recently. When they were done, James tugged Justin outside to the wraparound porch, and they went down the steps to the street. "So you really planned nothing? Nothing at all?"

"I figured being spontaneous would refresh us," the taller man stated. "Considering how much of the year we're on schedules, I knew that at least I could use this. And you—" He took one look at him. "You need it, too, James. You work all the time and, even if you come home to me, you're so exhausted…" He smiled gently and placed an arm around James' shoulders.

James shrugged off his arm, though. "All right, all right, I'll loosen up…what?"

Justin was giving him a look. "You're being childish."

"I just said I'd loosen up!"

"Not about that—about this," Justin said, and he took James' hand in his and refused to let go. "It's not as though we'll find people out here who'll recognize us."

"Yeah, but…" James let his words trail off, his cheeks warming. "C'mon. Justin, not everyone likes seeing gay pairs."

Justin gave him another look. "Excuse me, but do you really think that I would've chosen some place where we couldn't be ourselves?" He snaked his arm around James' waist and hooked his thumb in a belt loop so James couldn't shy away again.

"I don't doubt you—"

"And I don't believe you read enough news." The teacher sighed exasperatedly and shook his head. "From now on, I'm going to send you bits and pieces of the Muggle news I read."

"What are you on about?"

"James," Justin insisted, "it was a while back when this state accepted gay marriage. While there are plenty of gits who harp on about how 'evil' it is, there are even more people who support same-sex relationships. And Massachusetts was one of the earliest to accept it." He paused and touched James' cheek. "I would never put you in emotional or physical distress. It would kill me to do so."

James hated that he was the cause of the pained look in those chocolate eyes he loved so much. "I…I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's fine…"

James wasn't so sure, but the topic was dropped as they found a knick-knack shop and spent the rest of the day there.

- ^-^3

The week flew by, and James hadn't even been counting the days. There had actually been a lot to do around town—the knick-knack shop, the used bookstore, the clothes shops, the pottery stores… Then, of course, were all the restaurants, and there was also this adorable little ice cream store that James loved. He hoped to show the place to his friends sometime—maybe on a future trip.

James and Justin had also done a lot of walking around the town, and there was definitely enough of Hyannis to traverse. It was so beautiful; it was a shame that they'd have to return.

"Oh, can't you stay a little longer?" Mallory asked with a pout. Despite her early brashness, she really was kind, and she had grown on James, though he thought he liked her quieter brother a tad more.

"You should come again," Dermot said with a smile that reached his eyes, and he shook James' hand as the Potter heaved his bag over his shoulder.

"Maybe," Justin said, and he hugged his relatives as they left.

The walk through Hyannis to the place where the wizards had arrived on their brooms was a quiet one. James rolled his eyes, annoyed with the silence that had settled between them. So much for the needed honeymoon.

Justin stopped and withdrew his broom from his cloak's inside pocket, and he squinted at James in the sunlight. "What? We've got to go."

But James didn't produce his own broom. "…I still don't feel as though we were really on vacation, Jus."

"James… Ollivander only gave you a week. We're cutting it close as it already is."

But the younger male frowned and marched on, heading for the beach. This left Justin with no choice but to follow him. "Why does it feel as though we took a vacation from being ourselves, too?"

Justin was quiet. "What are you snippy for? I was the one who had to bring you to a vacation state of mind."

They stopped at the edge of the water, and James looked down at his feet. The incoming tide licked the tips of his toes, making his trainers shiny and clean. "I think…I'm worried."

"About what?" The look on Justin's face showed he thought James had meant he was worried about them.

"About how different things are going to be now." James ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, you said you picked a place where we could be ourselves—but not every place is going to be like that."

There was no response to that for a long while, and the tide kept approaching and retreating to fill the silent void. It was hard to believe the week was already over. It really was a shame.

James turned to his husband. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so whiny about this and then not leave it alo—" His words were cut off as Justin dropped his bag and broom to the sand and cupped James' face in his hands, their lips together and moving with one breath. James dropped his bag, too, and wrapped his arms around Justin.

"Holy Helga, what are we doing this to ourselves for? We should be happy…" Justin shook his head and held James tightly to him. "I think maybe we were both looking for a squabble. You know—things have been too peaceful between us…"

"Maybe," James said.

Justin backed up some, so they looked into each other's eyes. "But I think you have a point, James. Things…things _aren't_ the same. We took the next big step."

James chewed on the thought—and then he thought of the other obstacles they had overcome so far…and he felt stupid. How could he have been so worried? Surely they would overcome whatever else was thrown their way. So James kissed Justin again, slipping his tongue into his mouth and suddenly wishing they were home.

They had the speediest trip home, indeed.

- ^-^3

"BUGGER!"

"Oh, look, Ernie, you were right, they _were_ home!"

Not long after they had returned, James and Justin had decided to have _one_ last spot of spice… And, of course, this meant that Hannah and Ernie just _had_ to be back from their trip to France.

Hannah settled herself on the couch between the two of them as Justin buttoned up his shirt and James lazily pushed his T-shirt down over his stomach.

"Can we help you?" James said, highly dissatisfied with their sudden appearance.

"Oh, I just thought we should drop by, interview our best mate's significant other…" Hannah narrowed her eyes at James.

"Thank you very much for the visit. Now please get lost."

"Actually, this is Justin's house," the blonde witch pointed out, "so you don't really have a say in—"

"Hannah," Justin said sternly. He frowned. "He's my husband and, while this may be my house, everything that's mine is his."

"And vice versa," James threw in.

Ernie fidgeted where he stood behind the couch. "Er…anyone hungry?"

Hannah and James were busy glaring at one another, but eventually the witch stood and disappeared into the kitchen. The men watched her bustle away, and Justin exchanged a look with Ernie, expressing something that James didn't quite catch. So James excused himself to the loo.

The only thing was, in Justin's house, the bathroom was a room shooting off the narrow hallway that also led to the kitchen from the living room. So once James had turned off the water and dried his face after washing it…he could hear things pretty clearly. James wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Justin that the hallway had great acoustics.

"It's been on her mind the whole time we were away." That was Ernie.

"That's not my fault," Justin mumbled.

Ernie sounded agitated. "Yeah, well, it wasn't the best way to kick off our summer, stopping in before we were meant to leave—'Hey, could you two come with me? It's completely urgent!' You sounded as though you were in a life-or-death emergency, Justin!"

Hannah was humming to herself in the kitchen, so she drowned out whatever Justin next mumbled.

"So just humor her, will you? I like James all right, from what I've seen of him…"

"Thanks," Justin said.

There was a long pause between them. "You really love him, don't you?"

And James just knew that Justin's lack of response was actually Justin turning bright red. He did that when he got awfully mawkish.

James quietly opened the bathroom door, careful not to let it creak behind him as he crossed the hall and stood awkwardly at the opening to the kitchen. He coughed politely to interrupt Hannah's humming.

She threw him a look. "Yes?"

"You could have knocked."

"You could have put the lock on the door. But I think you two were…caught in the moment." She finished placing ingredients on the counter, and she leaned on it.

"Do you want some help?"

She didn't say yes, but she didn't say no, either, so James washed his hands again and joined her. He set an onion to chopping itself and grabbed some spices as Hannah broke the leftover chicken from Justin's fridge into bits. They worked in silence for a while, and Hannah only finally opened her mouth once they had worked together and gotten some kind of chicken soup stewing. "I can't totally decide if I like you."

"I'm not Victoire."

Her cheeks flooded with color, and James thought that maybe he'd gone too far by saying that, by twisting the knife in the wound. However, she took a deep breath. "No…you're not." She looked at him. "But I was never in love with Justin. Justin's different. He's like a brother to me—one of my best friends."

"I thought Ernie was your best mate."

"We're not talking about Ernie. We are talking about Justin Samuel Finch-Fletchley, one of my earliest and closest friends."

"My closest friend, my love, and my husband," James stated.

"He was mine first."

"But he fills a different capacity for you," the wizard said, tired. "And yes, I know he was yours first."

"You hadn't even been _born_ yet!"

James bit his lip. "Trust me, I wish I could've known what those times were like—the ones before a Dark Lord, before a war, before tragedies befell everyone. But I wasn't. Instead, I'm here now, and while Justin may be helping me with my own problems…I think I've helped him to move on, too."

Hannah deflated a little at the mention of "tragedies," and it occurred to James that he'd heard somewhere—from Justin or his father or someone—that Hannah had lost her mother then… "You don't know what it's like. We were all starting to feel okay again."

He didn't appreciate the holier-than-thou tone to her words. "Hannah, _you_ were starting to feel okay again. _You_ had just had your life turned upside-down again—I get that, and I don't think my cousin should've done things as she had—but only you and Ernie were starting to feel fine again. Justin… He was stuck in his job with nothing to challenge him, nothing to entertain him, nothing to delight him." James licked his lips and looked at her over the tops of his glasses. "He had your love and the love of other friends and of family. But he had no one _to_ love."

"Are you saying you're his rescuer?"

"Maybe. But I sure as hell know he's mine."

Hannah scrutinized him for a while, but eventually she flipped her hair over her shoulder and stirred the soup. "I don't like you."

James rolled his eyes. "I don't need you to like me. But I need you to accept me, for my role in Justin's life. So accept me, for his sake."

There was the sound of the door being open and shut, and James guessed that the other two men had gone outside for fresh air. He crossed his arms and looked at Hannah.

"The soup smells good."

"Of course it does. Abbott family recipe, even if you did add some changes." Hannah released the ladle and turned around so that they were face-to-face. "I'll work on accepting you. I can't make any promises about liking you, but I'll work on accepting you." Finally, she smiled—and it chilled James to the bone.

"Why…why?"

"Oh, you'll need all the allies you can get, lover-boy," Hannah taunted. "Knowing Justin, he still hasn't told his parents about you. Hmm. It'll be interesting to see what they think of all of this…"

Even though James' stomach sank, he had a feeling Hannah wouldn't be a total bitch if things turned bad for them… Besides, if meeting Justin's parents was anything like meeting Hannah and Ernie, maybe James would be okay.

…

A bloke could hope, at least.

- ^-^3

**Wow! ;D Talk about a lovely set-up. This actually turned out to be longer than expected, but there were many things I wanted to cram in here… I mean, the boys _did_ need a honeymoon, and it was kind of an underlying joke that they went to Massachusetts. *lol* I actually _have_ visited Hyannis once; I was lucky to go with a friend and her family a few years back, and even though it was during the winter, it truly was beautiful. Justin couldn't have put it better: "Picture the charms of Godric's Hollow with some of the open space of old hamlets—it's gorgeous there." -w- There was a delicious restaurant and… -w- Anyway, I envisioned the boys having as much fun there as I did, so I had to send them there. And I had to have them interrupted upon returning, because now you have a hint of what will happen in J6. And that will add to certain things for J7… MY GODRIC, I CAN'T WAIT~! 8D**

**Oh, and that _was_ a hint of Victoire/Neville, another M&MWP, so please give me a nod if you use them, thankies.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! Look out for J6, "Trial By Fire"—you don't wanna miss it!**

**-mew-tsubaki :D**


End file.
